The Boy and the Snake
by eliudfs
Summary: Harry Potter lived his childhood were no child deserves to. He survivies with the help of a snake. With a snake that teaches and mentors him in magic he will face hogwarts, his parents, and his... brother. WBWL and almost no bashing except for Dumbledore.
1. The Boy and the Snake

**This is my first story. I've always read fanfiction and decided to try my luck in contributing a story. I had read many wrong boy who lived stories and have been my favorites for some time. If by any chance this looks like another story let me know. There have been many stories like this that I am not even sure if there has been one similar to mine. Thanks and enjoy the first chapter.**

The Boy and the Snake

Night had fallen. The moon was shining with an unnatural glow. The wind passed with a chill of silent malice. Every possible indication that something evil was going to happen was there. The vultures on nearby trees. Death trees, black as death itself, stood at the side of a street.

This place… this street… was known as Rottenroad drive. It stranded at the worst possible place in England. And ironically nobody knew where it was. Crime was everywhere; there was no police that were sane enough to go there.

Every day strange things happened; murder happened every day, and theft and kidnappings everywhere. It was the worst possible place for a child to grow up. So naturally, hated by luck, Harry Potter dwelt there.

Harry Potter had to have the most one sided luck there can be. Either he was extremely lucky or the complete opposite. The child in question was now searching the local dumpsters for any sign of food. Food was scarce in Rottenroad drive; children from all ages fought each other for survival. It was survival of the fittest.

This was a place forgotten by everyone. No government official knew of them. There were no records of the place, but it was a place nonetheless, suspended from time and space as if by magic. In essence it was a prison. A prison were bastard children were abandoned, were unwanted babies were thrown like trash, were blood children were abandoned to. And it was hell on earth.

To people who lived here… it was not a question if their situation was going to get better… but at how much worse it was going to get. It was as if this street was damned by God, a street were his shadow rested. And this is the place where our hero grew up.

He wasn't born there, much less belong there. But he was a survivor, he adapted to it. He was abandoned at an early age and somehow survived to childhood. He didn't know his birthday; he didn't know how old he was, he didn't even knew his last name. He only knew that he was alive, and that was enough for him. Yet he lost a part of himself. He was forced to hurt others. To fight for his right to survive, to fight for food.

Anyways we continue the story of our hero…

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed as he found a half-eaten sandwich at the bottom of the dumpster.

"Hey you!" a passing bully shouted when he saw the food in our hero's hands, and as he saw it he called to two to his friends.

"Shit!" Harry cursed and started running as fast as he could possible can without losing hold of the sandwich. He ran as though there was no tomorrow, which there wouldn't be for him, at least without his sandwich.

_Why did it always happen to me, because seriously, every time he saw anything that resemble even the most disgusting of food someone spotted him and chased after him _. He thought to himself. Anyways he sprinted through the street and into one of the street's neighboring dark alleys, still with his sandwich.

He saw a fence and hurriedly climbed it. His pursuers close by closing in dangerously behind him, one in particular, and he was in no mood to give up his prize. And then Harry's luck ran out.

A dark wall met him down the alley. It was a dead end. _ You have to be kidding me!_ Then one of the bullies catches up to him and punched him hard on the gut. His sandwich fell from his hands.

He laid there on the ground, and suddenly saw a snake, it was beside him… "Help… please help" he pleaded to the snake. His voice sounded like strange hissing noises. Then to his surprise, the snake gave a brief nod as if accepting an order and lunged at the bully with surprising strength and quickness most would have thought impossible.

The snake struck on the bully's neck. A fountain of red crimson blood came out like water out of a recently poked highly pressurized hose with lots of holes, spreading everywhere till the ground stood covered in blood that shone unnaturally against the full moon.

The remaining two bullies cowered and ran out in fear.

Afterwards Harry turned his attention back towards the snake. Harry didn't knew a lot about snake species, and he found out that he didn't care which it was, he only knew that he/she had saved his life, and that it was about the length of an electrical guitar. Quite short by snake standards. But then the snake spoke to him.

"_My lord, I took care of the troublesome hatchling, is there anything that you desire, my lord?"_ the snake said.

"Why do you call me a lord?" _"You speak the language of my people. The language of the noble reptiles, your people call it Parsceltounge, and for that you are our lord, we will follow you everywhere."_ The Snake responded

"What about other parsceltounges, shouldn't you serve them as well?" Harry asked.

"_No there are no others, the only one with the gift lost his right to use it. He can still use it, but no serpent would ever willingly serve him." The Snake answered._

"So in a sense, I am your ruler?" Harry asked

"_You are our lord, our king you are the King of Serpents. It is probably one of the many titles you will acquire. May I ask your name my lord?"_ The snake asked.

"Call me Harry, just Harry." He responded.

"_Well Harry, how will you feel if I told you that magic existed?"_

That single statement sent Harry thinking. He thought of all the weird, bizarre and unexplainable things that always happened to him.

Once, while he was being chased for a half-finished coffee, he disappeared and found himself on the roof of a building. Another time he punched another bully so hard he couldn't stand for a week. And another time he even chocked a bully with only outstretching his hand and picturing him drowning by his own hand. And then he remembered all of his superhuman jumps and speed.

"I would have believed you" Harry responded to the Snake's cryptic question.

"_There is a magical world, were witches and wizards live in relative peace. There is a school of magic that is named Hogwarts; it is very likely that you will attend there. It is located somewhere north of Scotland. It is a castle filled with magical knowledge. One of greatest lords we ever had was a founder of Hogwarts. His name was Salazar Slytherin. He build a secret chamber at the school. I will show it to you one day… in your third year… yes, yes in your third year would do nicely."_

"But why wouldn't I have access to it earlier, why can't I see it in my first year?" Harry asked

"_You are young, there is some knowledge that you are not ready for. But let me continue. There is also a Ministry of Magic, they are ineffective old fools, they are corrupt, don't trust them" the Snake warned._

"I trust you, and I give you my word that I will never trust the ministry." Harry said.

"_Good , good, also, if you would allow me, I would like you to teach you lessons on wandless magic. We snakes have some knowledge on it, but we are unable to use it." The Snake stated._

"And why is that? Harry asked curious for this information.

"_We don't have a magical core, thus we are unable to use magic. But we have had many lords and they all leave some knowledge to use to share to a next lord should they have no other means to learn" the Snake told him._

"That would be wonderful! If I could use magic, I will never be hungry again, I'll help all the other poor kids, and those bullies will pay!" Harry said the latter with hatred and fire in his eyes.

"_You will learn my lord, do you wish to learn the power of magic?" the Snake ask, he/she needed to be sure that he would not back out on his training._

Harry took a moment to really think about it.

"_I need to warn you, many of the arts that I will teach you are considered dark, people will fear you, they will try to discredit you at every possible turn, you will stand as everything people have tried to destroy."_

"If that's how they feel about this then they are not worth my time." Harry said.

"_Good, good you are learning already, always remember Harry, there is no right or wrong in magic, only power and those too weak to use it. I must warn you_ _again Harry; only use this philosophy for magic. Many people will tell you otherwise but the powers in which you are gifted do not define you, it's how you use them that matters. Even the darkest of spells are capable of good. Seek power but not lose yourself in it. Use your powers for the general good. Learn the dark arts and use them for your own purposes. How you use them is up to you. So young Harry, have you reached a decision?" The Serpent asked._

"Yes, I wish to learn the dark arts." Harry said as he was exited and anxious for a way out of this hellhole.

"_You are sure… once you start on this path there is no going back." The Serpent said._

"I am." Harry simply said.

"_Good, now listen to this. There are many branches of magic that have been forgotten through the ages. Some were not fully forgotten. Some spells survive and became what you call Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts. I happen to know a lot of forgotten branches. I know of Alteration, grandfather of modern Transfiguration. Alteration is the art of changing the property of objects and persons. It can change the property of a lock from locked to unlocked. It can allow the human to walk on water. It can even make you resistance to elements and physical attacks._

"So I can change anything from anything into anything?" Harry asked

"_That is the general idea." The Serpent answered._

"So I could make myself lighter allowing me to carry more things?" He asked.

"_Yes it is possible. Now let me continue explaining. I also know the branches of Illusion and Restoration which like Transfiguration and alteration are the grandparents of modern day Charms. Illusion deals with spells that makes you likeable, you can charm countless weak minded people with simple charm spells. I must warn you they do not work with wizards or witch unless they are truly pathetic. Also illusion can grant you invisibility but will break the moment you use to much motion. A chameleon spell would be more effective if you are planning for a quick escape."_

"So I will be able to turn invisible?" Harry asked. This magic training is going to be great.

"_Yes, but you will need lots of concentration and be certainly at least an expert in this field. Then as I was saying Restoration is anything concerning healing. You will be exited to know that many healing spells have been lost and only one or two remain. I have lots of them for all kind of specific reasons._

"So I could be like a one man army?" Harry asked.

"_Don't be naïve. You might be able to heal yourself but that doesn't make you invincible. So as I was saying we are left with the last of the branches of magic. The magic school of destruction._

"That sounds interesting" Harry said unable to hide his smile.

"_It is. There always have been 3 spells that have been banned from all time. These are elemental spells. Spells that will enable you to control fire, frost, and lightning._

"So I will be able to make fireballs, and shoot lighting from the tip of my fingers?" he asked.

"_Yes all that and more. You will learn many other spells that will make Defense against the Dark Arts look like a toy gun." The Serpent said._

"That is incredible, all of that power, I just wish you could follow me everywhere so you could instruct me everywhere I go." Harry said.

"_That actually gives me an idea; I could become your familiar." The Serpent suggested._

"A familiar?" Harry asked.

"_Let me explain that by being your familiar will allow me to go everywhere with you. A familiar is any organism that is not human that befriends its owner." The Serpent explained_

"So lots of people have them?" Harry asked.

"_No, it takes time and effort for both of them for it to happen. Most wizards don't even bother."_

"Great I'll ask you to be my familiar but only under one condition."

"_Which is it?" The Serpent asked._

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"_Serena." She said. _


	2. Of Training and Mind Reading

**Thank you all for the reviews. I am new at this so this is probably my third fanfiction that I have tried to write that actually made it past the notebook and into the publishing stage. This chapter deals with the beggining of Harry's training and a little of Serena's backstory. I admit I joined the magic of Elder Scrolls games to be a basis for wandless magic. There is some complex magical explanations and a lot of theory involved in this chapter. I tried my best to explain. If there are any questions let me know. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Of Training and Mind Reading

Harry was fast asleep in a rundown abandoned apartment in the middle of who knows where. Serena was laying with him. Trying to decide whether to wake him up or allow him more minutes of precious sleep.

Six months have passed since Harry begun his training. Serena had trained him with ruthless efficiency. However everything was purely physical.

"_Magic will come to you when the body is ready for it" _she always told him.

Harry still was a little boy, but he wasn't a defenseless little boy anymore. Serena taught him one of the arts that comes naturally to all born predators, and specially serpents… the art of stealth.

The art of being and blending to the shadows came to Harry as a fish to water. He was so good that Serena kept telling him that if he was any better, he would be invisible. Maybe he was too used to the dark that it came naturally to him.

Harry took the art of the unseen to a whole new level. He used the shadows and dark, so much he did, that he embraced it like it were a second skin.

The feeling of stalking his prey was exiting. It was exhilarating. He felt incredible, like he could do no wrong. Everything was for him to steal, and for him to know.

Serena hadn't begun teaching him any "real" magic, but if this is just the nonmagical training, then he couldn't wait for the real deal. Then Serena decided that this was enough, so she woke him.

"What Serena leave me alone!" he shouted.

"_Well if that's the way you start to study magic I'll think I'll start thinking of postponing your lessons." she teased._

"I am up!" he rapidly said and abruptly came to his feet. Just as Serena knew he would. If there was something to be commended on the young Serpent Lord, it was his eagerness to learn.

"_So you wish to learn magic?"_ she asked

"Yes" he responded.

"_Well first you need to access your magical core. We serpents call this magika. If you were to use many powerful spells in rapid succession will drain it. You will have to rest before you can cast spells again."_

"Never cast so many spells. Got it" He said.

"_Just remember that before doing something without thinking it through. Where I was… right, now. This is where things get complicated?"_

"More complicated than before?'" Harry asked

"_You will find that everything that is related to magic is complicated. It is a complex subject after all. But yes this is more complex than everything you have seen or will see. You see, magic is an energy field, it helps us, bind us together, and is all the harmony we see in nature. You can personally summon raw magical energy. It will appear as blue like energy. From there you can convert it to whatever your will wants." She explained._

"So that's how spells work? You just find this raw magic and then convert it to do whatever you want? Harry asked.

"_It is not as simple as that. Other witches and wizards use wands. Sticks of wood with objects that have a mirror to the witches or wizards magical core?"_

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, now truly confused.

"_I mean that the wands of witches and wizards reflect who they are. They are in a sense bonded. See it as a mirror; it will reflect their master's allegiance to dark or light. It will be an almost identical magical core. What a wizard or witch does is that they channel their raw magical energy, but they use their wand as a conversion center for their power. I must admit it is an easier way to cast spells. They use incantations in Latin to help them subconsciously to manage the intent required and use wand movements necessary for the conversion of raw magical energy to refined magical energy to fit the spell's purpose._

"So it is simpler to use a wand than what I will attempt to do?" Harry asked, now understanding.

"_Yes and no. While it is faster and easier to use a wand, it is more reliable to use magic on your own. True your magicka will deplete faster than with a wand, but if you manage to find yourself without a wand, you will be utterly helpless. And went most enemies see a wandless opponent, they don't see them as a threat, and your job will be to prove them wrong."_

"So they always underestimate a wandless opponent. Got it" Harry nodded with understanding.

"_Be careful with saying always and never, they are rarely true. Don't assume anything from anyone. They might surprise you, don't make the same mistake that most take."_

"Ok, never assume anything" Harry nodded.

"_What is your objective today is to summon raw magical energy into your hands, but first I need to show you how to meditate."_

"Why should I need to meditate?" Harry asked

"_Because you will need to concentrate to summon your magic from your magika, and you cannot afford any type of distractions. You will need every last bit of willpower you have to summon it. Especially if this is the first time you try it. The initial summoning of magical raw magic is hard, but after a while, it would become like a second part of you. With enough practice it would come as secondhand as breathing." Serena explained._

"Have all Serpent Lords learned this art?" Harry asked a little bit nervous after Serena's explanation.

"_Almost every single one, our last unworthy Serpent Lord believes himself to be too proud to use such old fashion style of spell casting. He saw it as not worthy of his time."_

"Why would he believe that, it sounds amazing" Harry said

"_For a time he tried to learn it. When he was at an orphanage, he learned a little of this art. But after he came to Hogwarts he immersed himself and drowned himself in the Dark Arts consuming him. His serpent companion tried to let him see reason. To stop him in his self-destructive part of darkness. Remember our philosophy on magic, that there is no light or dark in magic, only power. He used it for life. He used that as his bases to justify his fall into madness. That philosophy only works on magic, but he applied it to morals and life. Philosophies on magic and life don't mix together. They are both so complex that you cannot compare them. Sure they interact very closely to each other, one can't go without the other, but you can't apply philosophies on both of them and not see a flaw._

"So this Serpent Lord, he lost himself in the power of the Dark Arts, so you're saying that he let powers define who he was?" Harry asked

"_Yes Harry, he was evil inside, so his powers expressed who he was through his actions. He killed when he was just a boy in an orphanage, and unlike you, he did have a choice." Selena said._

"Wait, you said something about his serpent companion?" Harry asked

"_Yes, when he was in the orphanage a serpent found him. Her name was Nagini. And like I did to you. She told him of magic, his power and his abilities. She trained him, she was his proud and joy. Nagini loved him like a mother loves her hatchling. The day he finally turned broke her. The Serpent Lord was insane with power and using Dark Spells bewitched her and is now his servant. A mindless body with no mind." She said. Harry could see that she was incredibly sad, almost like… she knew Nagini._

"Did you knew Nagini Serena?" Harry asked.

"_She was my mother." She answered him._

"Wwwhat?" Harry asked.

"_I was just an egg when the last Serpent Lord bewitched my mother. As revenge the Serpent Lord used a spell on me and froze me. I was alive but stuck in a cryogenic sleep. I awoke eight years ago and was found by the serpents. They told me what happen and educated me. Then I founded you, and I hope I don't make my mother's mistakes." _She said

"You won't, I promise you I will never do something that horrible to you. I'll train hard and I'll make you proud." Harry said.

"_I already am proud, but we should continue on the lesson history can wait a bit. Put yourself in a meditating position." _She instructed.

"How?" Harry simply asked.

"_First cross your legs…" She proceeded to inform him how stay in a meditating position._

"What now?" Harry asked once he was in the correct position.

"_Now you clear your head. Clear your mind from any emotions, detach yourself from your physical self." Serena explained_

Harry closed his eyes; he tried to empty his mind. He spent hours sitting there focusing all his attention only to his breathing. _In…out…in…out. _He breathed deeply and slowly exhaled savoring all of the air that came in his lungs. He felt all of his insecurities fading away as if it was blown by the wind of his breathing. And his fears fade away, and for the first time in his life, Harry felt safe, secure, and free. Yes he felt free, free from all the suffering and hatred in his life, but most importantly he felt a wave forming towards his palms of his hands,_ magic_, he thought.

"_Good, good, that was your first summoning of you magicka, a weak one but one nonetheless." Serena said with proud evident through her hissing._

"_Now focus on my voice" She said._

Harry nodded; he was amazed at his summoning. It felt so natural, so right, that he couldn't imagine not being able to do it before.

He quickly expelled this train of thought out of his mind at the sound of Serena's voice and retreated back to his meditation state. This was surprising for him because he founded it incredibly more easily to clear his mind. Just like Serena said.

_You tapped into your inner magicka by looking inside of you. Now you will look outside. Hear my voice and do your best." She told him_

Harry silently nodded

"_Very well. Feel the street around you. Feel this floor, how dirty it is, how the dust resides through the cracks in its wood. Feel the broken door, with its paint falling through the edges. See the children in the street, the survivors, just like you."_ She said.

And as she spoke an image come to his head by magic. The same kind of magic that was in the palm of his hands. It felt the same… but it was different. It was as if he was seeing from magic, which he probably was. He was seeing his surrounding through a blue-like vision. The objects around the room were in shades of blue.

He saw the room how absolutely destroyed it was, and he saw Selena. Her beautiful scales shining in blue. She was giving him her undivided attention. He followed her instructions to the letter. And the sight of his fellow survivors horrified him. It is one thing to see things from the point of view of an eye. It is another to see it from the point of view of magic.

Then he heard something. A thought that was not his own. "_I wonder if there is food in that trash can" _he heard. What in hells name if happening. He questioned himself. And then tens if not hundreds of thoughts came one after the other each one of different children looking for food. So instead of focusing on them he focused on Serena.

"_Good you are learning" she said_ but Harry didn't saw her speak.

"I am reading your mind" he thought

"_Such crude method to describe this, but yes in a sense it is mind reading. Although don't use that term, a human mind is not a book to be read. It is far more complex than that. This is just sharing surface thoughts. What you did with those kids outside was reading their surface thoughts. What they were primarily thinking. And obviously they thought of food." She told him._

"This is amazing, I can read surface thoughts!" Harry said

He opened his eyes and as soon as it came. The blue-like vision was gone replaced by the colorful normal vision.

"_There is something you most know. Acts of evil cause ripples in magic. Magic has a connection to all living things. That's why you were able to see without your eyes, but with magic. Because of that when an evil act happens, it spurs multiple more acts of evil. The person harmed will make others share in his suffering. It is in the way of suffering to spread to all who have not done so. And the cycle continues with no ending in sight." She explained._

"I… I understand, but why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"_Because you have to know. The more you know of the nature of life the more of a chance you have of saving it." Serena said to him._

"But surely you don't want me to go helping everyone I see? He asked

"_On the contrary, Good acts may cause a different kind of evil."_

"How is that?" he asked.

"_If you help people. If you take the burdens of people's shoulders, you weaken them. People gain strength from their challenges. A man is not made by simply surviving to a certain age, it is made by their experiences and by the challenges they overcome. If you take the challenges away from them and solve them for them they will never grow stronger, instead of them learning, you do." Serena explained to him._

"Then what should I do. I cannot hut anyone neither help them. So what now? He asked.

"_You must show them how it is done, teach them how to be strong. Give them somewhere in which to focus their strengths on. Be a leader. And if the cause is right, only then should you help them in their quest." She said._

"I understand but what does this has to do with magic?" he asked

"_It has everything to do with magic. In order to do magic you have to understand how it works, how it interacts with life and how they challenge the normal man."_

"_You are ready" Serena said._

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"_For you to cast your first spell." _She said. "_Stand up"_ she ordered.

Harry stood up slightly nervous.

"_The time has come, your mind and body are ready. You have reached the level necessary of an apprentice. Harry summon your magic to your hand". _She ordered him.

Harry replicated his feelings of calmness and freedom of meditation and immediately he felt magic flowing through him and he saw blue-like energy going to the palm of his hand.

"Amazing" harry said as he studied the raw magical energy in the palm of his hand. The energy was always in motion making a nice shape of a blue sphere.

"_You know what to do" She said to him._

Harry didn't need to be told twice.

He filled his thoughts on lighting, on thunderstorms and on the fear they inspire. Then the air suddenly smelled of burning ozone. He then looked at his hands, and what he saw made all his nomagical training worthwhile. His hands were covered with lightning electricity. It sparked at random times but otherwise it was completely safe. It didn't seem to be hurting his fingers. It seems that the electricity didn't hurt the caster. Anything else he assumes was fair game.

He played with the lighting in his fingers. And then suddenly he aimed at the door and opened his palm fully. Lighting shot from his fingertips. It was amazing this power was. Power, unbelievable power was in the palm of our young hero's fingertips. The door didn't stand a chance it broke into pieces too numerous to count.

Our young hero just found out his favorite hobby.


	3. Of Portals,Magical Alleys,and Dark Wands

**Hi. After this chapter I am going to have probably weekly or semi-weekly updates. I've done my best to provide you with a entretaining chapter in this short span of days. While this chapter has a Ollivander scene. I know many of you have probably read hundreds of this scenes in many other fanfictions. So I shorten it and gave an interest in the journey there, not the destination. And yes I did had inspiration from Kreia's teachings (which I took to heart) in Knights of the old Republic II: The Sith Lords. **

Of Portals, Magical Alleys, and Dark Wands

It has been 2 years since Harry casted his first lighting spell. And for two years he trained. Training under the unforgiving sun of summer to the freezing night of winter. Sweat and snow made no difference. His training was under the watchful eyes of his serpentine companion Serena. She was his guiding light through the darkness of his life.

He learned many things during his 2 years of training. He learned the basics of Restoration, and learned just how to use it from many, and I mean many firsthand experiences. He gotten into many fights with bullies. This mostly happened because of him protecting the weak kids. Thought he was mindful of Serena's warning of directly helping people will hurt them in the long run. He instead of simply continuing minding his own business after frying a bully into unconsciousness. He thought the boy how to avoid bullies.

He taught them how to be sneaky, how to be strong, how to make yourself be one with the shadows. He taught him how to do this just how Serena had taught him.

He founded out that he was not a bad teacher himself. He had a air of leadership about him. When Harry spoke you couldn't help but hear him.

And with this ability he instructed the boy to teach this art to all of the other starving children. He told them that they had a better chance of surviving against hunger and the bullies if they rely on each other. And with that he disappears.

His little muggle apprentice went to all the children of Rottenroad and taught them as best he could. The little apprentice made a deal with each tribe of children. He will teach them how to avoid the bullies only if they step aside their differences and band together to survive.

The children's chieftains of all the tribes agreed and things changed in Rottenroad.

For the first time in the history of the street, things started to get better. Bullies, who always preyed on the weaker and inferior kids, suddenly found themselves out of food and the people who they used to wreak havoc upon… gone. Their power began to crumble.

In the end they were at the mercy of the children who they used to tower themselves upon. They were at the mercy of their former prey. They begged for food and water. Anything for their lives. And the children agreed on giving them food… but there was a price to pay.

The bullies worked for the children now. They were to work at building homes from scratch. They sometimes used the rundown apartments, were our hero casted his first spell, as some of their homes. They worked on making them habitable and for the first time in their life, life definitely improved.

Harry wasn't on any of these tribes. He was alone and always was with his mentor, teacher, and best friend.

"_You are really learning" _Serena told him when they arrived at a rooftop of a building on one of the neighboring alleys of Rottenroad.

"Why do you say that, I am not that good with magic yet." Harry told her.

"_I'm not talking about magic you fool! I was referring to your actions toward the situation of that hellhole"_ She told him.

"Haa that, it was nothing. I just did what you taught me. I just told him how to survive on his own." Harry said.

"_I know, you understand what you did… right?" _she asked him.

"Yes, I taught him how to overcome his challenges and came to be a better person because of it. Right.

"_And because of that single action…" _started.

"More good actions came out of it?" Harry answered in a question-like tone.

"_And why is that?" _she said.

Harry gave a long sight. This is how nights with his best friend for company was. They always reviewed what they already learned and she won't be satisfied with a simple version of events.

"Because now instead of righting every wrong I come across and weaken every single being I am protecting, now I save myself a lot of time and giving strength to all of the ones I protect." Harry answered.

"_Good, I am glad to know that you actually listen. Always remember your choices will cause ripples in magic. Weather they are positive or negative remains to be seen."_

"_There is something I need to discuss with you Harry" she said to him._

"What is the problem, is something wrong?" Harry asked

"_No nothing is wrong at all. Just that your time to go to Hogwarts is fast approaching and I would like you to prepare yourself for it."_

"It's just a school for magic. How hard can it be?" Harry asked

"_As hard as you want it to be. So I guess extremely difficult and life threatening."_

"You know me so well."

"_I am just answering your question, and don't you dare to deny it. You do things so dangerous that you always make my scales fall prematurely." _she said

"It is not my fault that I like to jump from building to building."

"_You were supposed to try your feather spell…"_

"And I did try it, I don't see the problem with it really." Harry interrupted.

"_Yes, but not jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and don't even mention your summersaults."_

"Ok, ok, I admit I am reckless and have a death wish, but really why should I prepare for Hogwarts.

"_Can you read?" _she asked.

"What?" Harry asked now confused.

"_Do you really think that classes in Hogwarts are going to be like our lessons? No they are going to be safe and boring inside of a classroom with a board and taking notes."_

"Taking notes? What's that? And what do you mean like inside of a classroom. Like? Um a room? Oh no there's no way I'm going there. I'll rather stay here and learn from you.

"_I am flattered by your preference to continue under my wing but there is a fault in your logic." She said._

"And what is that?"

"_That I am running out of things to teach you. The older serpent lords only left behind the basics for future lords to start. After you learn all the spells I have you will have to experiment and get better at spells yourself. See it as a scavenger hunt with no real objective. Just go find what helps and get better at it. And there is also the fact that I have no knowledge of wand magic. If you want to become a better wizard you will have to master that art and there is no better place to do that than at Hogwarts."_

"So I guess if I don't really have a choice do I? Harry asked. "I really have to go to Hogwarts then.

"_Yes, and that brings us back to our earlier question, do you know how to read?" _she asked

"No, I mean nobody ever bothered to teach me." He answered.

"_Then I will have to teach you. We will have to go to a magical alley. We will go to Diagon alley tomorrow."_

"Diagon alley? Harry asked. He never heard of an alley named that way.

"_It's an alley were magical people live and is a mayor trading center for wizards and witches._"

"Awesome, then let's get a good night sleep. I don't want to see the alley when I am battling sleep do I?"

"_To right you are. We wake up tomorrow at the peak of dawn."_

"Again?"

"_Again" Serena said._

At the dawn of the next day Harry and Serena were walking down a dark alley. The darkest and most evil of them all. According to Serena, they were going to go through a magical portal. A magical shortcut that only exist in places of strong dark magical aura. It does not harm the traveler; it's just its location that gives portals a bad name.

Serena had told Harry of numerous times magical portals affected history. After all how many of people really thought that the Greeks made a surprise attack to the Trojans with a simple horse?

What was really weird about magical portals is that you never see them or feel them at all. You might have travelled through one and not even notice. It is a shortcut through space. It doesn't break the laws of physics like normal magic does. Well… maybe a little. It will be more accurate to say that it bends them.

This magical portal that they are using is going to take them to Knockturn alley and from there to Diagon alley.

You might wonder how come no muggles ever seen the entrance to Knockturn alley. Well the answer is simple. The same way a stadium full of wizards and witches is hidden. The same way incredibly big schools of magic are hidden. And that way is with enchantments that are so old that their original caster or casters are unknown and lost to the sea of time.

They made their way through the alley and immediately they were confronted by a pair of strange dark hooded men.

"Now what do we have here, a mudblood no doubt came through the portal! Let's see how much fun we can have with this mudblood unworthy of magic."

"_There are two of them but I fear they have no restrictions to the spells they used, prepare for the worst, don't let any of their spells hit you" _Serena whispered from inside his rags of cloths since it would have been a weird sight to see a boy with a snake on his shoulder. So for precaution she wrapped herself around his chest.

"Let's see how well he can dance!" The other shouted and waved his wand and small explosions happened at his feet. It was as if miniature bombs were exploding near his feet. He rose his feet and in a sense he was dancing at a rhythm to safe his legs. The other man laughed with hysterical laughter.

This caused Harry's anger to raise. He had heard that laugh before. He had heard it coming from the mouths of multiple bullies. It was the laugh of causing others pain. He had enough and while in the air he cleared his mind. And with surprising speed, he charged the full power of his lightning spell. And then with his hands, both of them, something he had never had done before, he unleashed his full lighting strike at the men attacking him. Lightning erupted from his fingertips, all of them. He felt powerful, like if the world was at his mercy and he unleashed every single thing he had.

The lighting struck the men with surprise in his eyes and was thrown off to the other side of the alley and hit the window to a long time abandoned store. And the attack didn't stop there.

His attack was so powerful that his victim's companion was shocked also from the blast.

Then the alley went quiet. He continues to walk as if nothing had happen. As if he hadn't killed two men who had threatened to do him harm. And then slowly they continued to walk around their regular business. Just with the difference that no one stopped him this time.

"_Good, you have enough power to make a chain hit. This is great for you. If you use both your hands for that attack you will be able to hit multiple targets with one strike." _she said.

For this type of occasion were people could see him speaking parsceltounge, he instead projected his surface thoughts to Serena.

"What about my other two elemental spell, what effect would they have if I use both of my hands?" He asked/thought.

"_With your fire spell you will be able to make a powerful blast; you might compare it to the force of a grenade round of a muggle grenade launcher. And of your frost spell, you will be able to increase its area of effect. You will most likely freeze your enemies or parts of them."_

"Good, remind me to practice those when we come back." He asked.

"_Of course, what better way to get better than to practice every chance we got" _she replied.

And with these words they arrive at Diagon Alley.

It was the exact total opposite of Knockturn alley. While Knockturn alley was dark and evil, Diagon alley was bright and beautiful. It was full of colors and hundreds of magical sweets and objects.

Harry made a mental note to come back here more often. Even if he had to come through Knockturn alley to get there.

He continue to walk and couldn't help but notice the change of crowd. Knockturn alley had people of dark nature. In here everything was optimistic. But he couldn't help the feeling in his gut that they were two sides of a coin. Complete opposite, but the same at the same time. It was confusing to say the least.

He made his way shop past shop till he arrives at the wizarding bank of Gringotts.

"_Goblins may be greedy people but they will never betray you if you gain their trust. They are honorable creatures and have a different set of morals to humans. Be careful with dealing with them." _Serena warned him.

He converted some of his hard-stolen money that he had saved for this occasion and made his way to a shop to buy rolls of parchment and many quills and ink.

Then he went to Ollivander's where most wizards and witches get their wands.

He entered the shop and immediately had an urge to close his eyes. His magical vision, like Serena promised" had become like a third eye to him. He just couldn't resist the temptation to do so. He could feel the connection magic had to this place as soon as he entered. It was filled with magical energy. Serena had told him of places with unnatural magical energy. They were sacred places to magic Stonehenge is one such place.

Then he saw the owner in his magical vision. He addressed him at once.

"Good day Mr. Ollivander, I wish to get a wand" Harry said.

"Good day to you son, may I ask your name?" The Ollivander said.

Mr. Ollivander was a strange old man. He had white and uncared for wild hair and had the aura of one that lived hundredths of years.

"My name is Harry sir. Just Harry" Harry answered.

"No last name?" Ollivander asked.

"Non sir. I am an orphan." Harry answered.

"That's a shame, now son which is your preferred arm?"

"I am ambidextrous sir."

"Ok wait a moment please"

Ollivander then proceeded to take measurements of his arms. Then he went away and came back with a wand.

"Try this wand. Maple wood, Unicorn hair core, 12 inches. Nice and flexible. Average wand.

As soon as Harry touched the wand he snatched it away saying things like "Too weak for him" and stuff like that.

He tried almost all the wands on the shop. And still no wand was his until…

"I wonder…" Olllivander shot of to the back of his shop and came back with an elegantly carved black wand. Shiny and elegant.

"Try this one, Ebony wood, nice and strong, a black phoenix feather as its core. Excellent for combat magic dark or light and great for transfiguration.

As soon as he touched his hand the light was sucked form the room as and into the wand. He pointed the wand towards a shelf and aimed at it. Dark energy came from the tip and into the shelf, banishing it instantly.

Our young hero just bonded to his wand.


	4. Of Letters, Shopping and Train Rides

**Hello again. Here is the next Chapter. I am new to writing stories in general, normally I only focus on reading so I appreciate reviews, even negative let me know how to improve. Thanks for all the reviews, and I would like you all to know that I will focus on the spelling and grammar of all the chapters published. And without further delay here is the fourth chapter.**

Of Letters, Shopping and Train Rides

_One year later_

"ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ, what the hell, get away you dammed bird!" Harry exclaimed as he was awaked by the tapping of an owl.

"_Calm down Harry, it's only an owl. It may even have your Hogwarts letter if you are lucky." _Serena informed him.

Harry nodded and excitedly removed a letter from the Owl and read it carefully.

"_What does it say? _Serena asked him.

It says that I am accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that a Hogwarts professor will come to guide me through Diagon Alley, a list of school materials, and that the term starts on September the first." Harry informed her.

"_Well it seems that our time in Rottenroad will come to an end."_ Serena said.

"O well, it couldn't have lasted forever." Harry said sadly.

Life in Rottenroad had increased dramatically over the past year. It was not, as people like to say, painted in pink, but it was definitely better that what used to be. Apparently some private investors saw the entire young workforce to increase production of goods with a bit of a few well-placed factories. Young men just out of their teens were encouraged to get a job at nearby factories and other honest jobs, and also they were encourage to adopt homeless kids with no family.

Also because of the street's improvement the government actually did something intelligent for once and recognized Rottenroad drive as a street and opened an orphanage. And Harry had absolutely no hand in these efforts.

Well maybe some little illusion spells here and there to help them realize what they should be doing in the first place.

"_Sometimes manipulation is the best way to heal. And sometimes manipulation IS healing."_ As Serena had told him on one of their many illusion and life lessons.

It seems that every time they discuss something new they always ended up discussion morals and way to use his skills to go good. It seemed that every new thing they learned was a piece of a larger puzzle. One that intrigue and frightened young Harry.

Anyways back to the story…

"_I know you have become rather attached to this place after all those illusions. But we have to go on. Do not dwell on the past. Focus on the here and now not on the past." _Serena told him.

"I know I should not think that way. But look at what we have done! We turned the worst place on the Country and changed it for the better. Dose that not makes you feel like you made a difference."

"There_ is always a place very willing to take that title."_

"Why do you always have to have such pessimistic views on things?"

"_It is my duty to help you see life for what it is, not for what it has become." _She cryptically answered.

"What do you mean?"

"_Life is cruel and unjust. Take one small mistake and your life falls around you like a badly made wooden house. And it is up to the person to rebuild from the ashes and make a stronger house. A better one than before. That is how life is. You do not expect the resulting house to stand almighty forevermore. It will fall, again and again. And it will rise up better and greater each time. Do not dwell in the past Harry. For it might not last."_

"I think I understand. But, I only have one question." Harry said.

"_And what is it?" She asked_

"Do all snakes speak like that, or is it just you?" He asked.

"_Only the ones worth your time do" she answered._

"And the ones that don't, who are they?" He asked.

"_Anyone who is not me of course. Or maybe some few others." she said_

"Forget I asked then." Harry said

"_Well what shall you do on your last day in Rottenroad." She asked_

"I'll probably jump from rooftop to rooftop and try some new spins." Harry answered.

"_Just don't forget your feather spell!" She said to him_

"That was only once and I was half asleep!" Harry snapped back.

_The next day_

Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts was having a weird day. Today was the day when she finished introducing muggleborns to the magical world. She had already met many future students who were about to start classes next September. She always had a warm feeling in her stomach as young boys and girls were informed of them being wizards and witches.

And she hoped that this was a day just like any others that accompanied her. Oh how wrong she was…

It all started when she read the last name of her list. Just yesterday she had met a young witch named Hermione Granger and she was the most wonderful girl she ever had met. It reminded her very much of herself and was eager to have her in her class. And then she read his name. Harry only Harry lay written in the book of future students. No last name, only Harry.

Professor McGonagall didn't know what to think. How in Merlin's name is it possible that a child's last name not there. The book of future students was being constantly updated updated by magic itself. It was created by Rowena Ravenclaw for muggleborn students to be founded and work as the student roaster at Hogwarts. The books pages never ran out and a self-writing quill wrote the names.

For a child not to have a last name in the book of future students could only mean two things. One of them being that the child didn't knew it last name. Meaning that if he didn't knew his last name, then who did? Magical identification only works if the person in question is fully aware of their ID. The only way to really find the information if the subject was put under a bloodmagic identification ritual which is highly illegal as all blood magic was banned by Minister Fudge, except for Gringotts purposes.

She cleared her doubts out of her mind and decided that this boy was an orphan. He had to be. It was the only magical and reasonable explanation. The alternative she did not want to think about it.

She appearated to Rottenroad drive and checked the address again. Color drained from her face. _The Rooftop of Marry Ane's appartments? She thought,_ Impossible. How could a child barely above the age of eleven should live on the rooftop. She agreed that it wasn't the best of places for a child to grew up, but it was livable. There even was an orphanage on the corner!

She cleared those thoughts out of her head and hurried up the stairs and went to the rooftop. The sight she saw both amazed her and frightened her.

Harry, she assumed he was Harry, was in a meditation position. Legs crossed and looked to be in absolute concentration. And then she noticed he was not touching the ground! He was suspended in mid-air with a blue like energy radiating from him. And that was not everything. Objects, mundane objects were floating around him peacefully. And then she noticed the snake watching him with a concentrated stare. The snake hissed something.

"Hmm, Mr. Harry?" she asked.

"Hello" Harry said. He opened his eyes and lowered himself to the ground and all the mundane objects carefully went to the floor. He had sensed her from over the street with his magical vision, and like all boys wanted to impress. "You must be professor McGonagall. He said.

"Yes I am, but I must say where did you learn such unusual magic? She had to ask. She had never before seen anything quite like it and it was obvious to her that this boy knew of magic for quite some time.

"I learned it when I was about eight years old; it helps calm the mind when you are troubled." He answered her.

"Well Mr. Harry, it seemed as you save me the trouble of explaining magic. Tell me, what do you know of magic." She asked.

And Harry told her of when he discovered Diagon alley with some changes and how he had already bought his school supplies with the exception of his robes since he hadn't thought about it at the time. And of course he made no reference to Serena as he didn't want to inform the Professor of his special gift of parseltounge.

"Well Mr. Harry you did really save me all the trouble of explaining everything to you. But I am afraid we still shall need to go to Diagon Alley for you to get your Hogwarts robes." She said to him after all of his explanation.

"There is no need Professor, I am quite capable of going myself. Don't worry about me I will be fine." He said.

"Well if you insist." She said and with a POP she appearated.

It was only after she got to her home did she remembered to ask about the boy's living on the roof.

_Some hours later._

"Well according to Professor McGonagall we need to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Harry said.

"_It's the store to the right. Don't take too much time. I will wait hear, give me a shout if something happens." Selena said._

"Relax, we are in Diagonal Alley nothing will happen to us." He said.

"_You can never be sure, just… ahh trust your instincts okay, they are almost always right."_

"I'll remember that" He said. And with that he entered the store.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A witch told him which he could only assume to be Madam Malkin.

"I am looking for some Hogwarts Robes, do you have some." He asked.

"I sure do let me take some measures of you." She said and she put him in front of a full body mirror and set herself to measure him.

Harry was astonished at what he saw. In his young life he had never before seen his reflection. Which lead him to completely ignore his fashion sense. He was dressed in rags that he had found. He had raven hair that was incredibly messy but somehow manages to look good. He was in a bad need for a haircut since he had never had one in his short life.

And on his forehead stood a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He saw it fitting. His favorite spell has always been the lighting spell. It had been his first spell and favorite one. His favorite hobby was playing with lighting in his fingers and see testing his spell against random objects. Yes… its fits he thought as Madam Malkins did her work.

_First of September 1991_

"_We are going to be late." Serena said to him._

"Shut up we are almost there!" Harry said in exasperation as the clock came slowly turning to 11.

They were running across the platform with a trunk of luggage which to the surprise of many was surprisingly light as it were a paper bag.

"_Go thought the 9nth and 10nth platform!" she said_

"Are you crazy? There's a well there." He said afraid for his mentor's sanity.

"_Just trust me!" She said_

Harry figured he didn't had a choice and ran straight into the wall.

But instead of falling backwards and into the floor he fell forwards as if the wall was not there. Just what the heck is this!

And then he saw the Hogwarts express. It was a majestic elegant red steam train. He didn't had time to enjoy the sight and quickly found himself in the train.

He found an empty compartment and hurriedly got in. He had never ever been with people his own age in a situation it didn't include a fight for his life or a fight for food.

He looked at the window and saw a family of three. And being the curious young boy that he was he couldn't help but eavesdrop. A man with raven messy back hair and hazel eyes, a redhead woman with great emerald eyes, and a young boy of about Harry's age with red hair and hazel eyes like his dad.

"Now William be good now, and don't forget to pull some pranks son!" The man said to his son excitedly.

"Now James don't give him any ideas, he will study and get perfect scores like his mom right Will" The woman said.

"Come on Lily, he obviously is going to prank the Slytherins and actually enjoy Hogwarts." The man who Harry assumed was James said.

"Don't worry mum I'll not get into any trouble." William said.

"You better not. If you do, know that I don't send pretty howlers." Lily warned.

"You wouldn't!" William said

"O yes I will." She said.

"Well mom, dad I have to get going the train is about to leave."

"Well you better get going then. See you at Christmas son." James said.

"And we'll write you at least 2 times a week."

"Ok" was all he responded as he got into the train and out of their sight.

"Well that went well" James said.

"Yes, but I wish our other son was here." Lily said

"I know, but we can't keep looking forever, we don't even know if he is even alive." James

"Don't even think say things like that, of course he is alive." Lily said.

"Lilly I have no doubt that he is alive… I am just stating the facts. He has to be alive, he has to be. A simple dark lord is not enough to bring a Potter down." James said.

"Bragging again Potter?" Lily said amused.

"I only brag if it involves my sons." He said.

"Lets get out of here, lets just wish that Harry is ok." Lily said.

And with those words Harry's world went spinning round and round. _Did these people had another son that went missing that had my name?_

"_I sense you are troubled Harry?" Serena told him._

"I am, did you hear what they said?" He asked her.

"_I did, but whenever you are their Harry or not is of no difference. You are you, and no last name can change that." She said._

"But if I am their son, does that mean I have a family?" He asked

"_Yes, but what if you are not their child? She asked_.

"They will be heartbroken. To finally believe that they had found their son only to be snatched away as a fallacy… I see your point." Harry said to Serena. He couldn't make them suffer like that. He was not their Harry, it is better this way.

"Hey, hi excuse me, can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." A voice said by the compartments door.

Harry looked to the door and saw a tall and lanky boy of around his age. He had blue eyes and red hair and freckles. "Yes of course." Harry said.

"Normally I wouldn't enter a compartment of a future Slytherins with his pet snake but there are no other compartments around." He said. He didn't use a harsh or hostile voice.

"Slytherins?" Harry asked. He had heard James mention the name but didn't know what it was.

"O you don't know? Slytherin is one of the houses of Hogwarts. It is kind of like your Hogwarts family. There are 4 of them, and…

He was interrupted. William, the boy Harry eavesdropped earlier hurriedly entered the compartment and rapidly shut the door and casted a quick sealing charm with his wand, leaving behind many students who were still staring at him from the outside.

"Sorry for the interruption" He said to Harry and the red-haired boy. "My name is William Potter, nice to meet you both."


	5. Of Traveling, and Sorting Surprises

**Hello; I have been extremely busy the last couple of days. I haven't been able to completly edit everything so bear with me. In this chapter I have just made the single most unique idea that has come to me or my greatest biggest mistake. I have been trying to spice things up in this fanfiction, but I believe this takes the icing of the cake. Let me know what you think. And also this is my first time writing extensive dialoge. Let me know if it is lacking in terms of readability.**

_Of Traveling, and Sorting Surprises_

"_Sorry for the interruption" He said to Harry and the red-haired boy. "My name is William Potter, nice to meet you both."_

"Likewise, my name is Harry only Harry." Harry said.

"Hi, same here, my name is Ron Weasley." Ron said

"Finally people who don't stare at my scar!" He suddenly exclaimed. He suddenly proceeded to sit by Ron.

"Why would people stare at your scar?" Harry asked, he had a vague suspicion that he was a celebrity or he had a really bad accident.

"That's the point, I don't know!" he said. "My dad told me that people would stare at it but this is ridiculous, I don't see the big deal!"

"You're serious right?" Ron said unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Well, mom told me something about it having vanquished a dark wizard or something but other than that nothing."

"A dark wizard?" Ron said in between laughs.

"I don't see the joke." Harry said.

"Neither do I, care to explain." Will said.

"There was this dark lord 10 years ago. He was so bad and dark that all wizards fear his name. They call him You-Know-Who." He said.

"Well seeing that Will and I don't understand could you please enlighten us on his name?" Harry asked.

Ron looked as if somebody had asked him to jump from the Tower of London.

"I told you we don't speak it" He said.

"Well if we don't know his name how are we supposed to fear him? Will asked.

"Ok I'll tell you only because you asked." He dropped his voice to almost a whisper. "His name is Voldemort." He said.

"But why I am famous, how could I vanquish him?" He asked.

"Nobody knows. We only know that he made the killing curse on you and you survived." He said

"_It's him"_ Selena spoke to Harry.

"What, (he screamed), a snake what is it doing here?" Will asked truly frighten.

"This is Serena, my friend and familiar." Harry said. And a silence precipitated upon the room, and as it continued he projected his thoughts to Serena.

[Mental conversation]

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's him, the last serpent lord!"

"How could it be? You said there was no other serpent lord."

"No serpent lord active right now, I told you the truth. But that doesn't matter. What matters now is that Voldemort is alive and that means that if he is alive, chances are that my mother is also alive."

"Do you think that she's… you know that it is possible to…"

"Save her… I don't know."

"We have to at least try, right?"

"Yes we have to. But I am not so certain we will succeed. The manipulation that he used was unprecedented and of his own creation. He basically shattered my mother's mind. But yes we have to try. If not save her, then at least, to give her peace.

[Ends Mental conversation]

Then the door slid open and a girl came in. She had bushy brown hair and two large front teeth, and gave a bossy like aura.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger and I was wondering if you have seen a toad here, you see Neville here has lost his and…" she said all this very fast and Harry just had to interrupt there.

"Wow ,wow ,wow there hold your horses there, care to say it slower please, I am having a hard time catching all that as it is." Harry said to Ron's amusement.

"What I mean is, have any of you seen a toad?" she asked.

"No we haven't, do you need help looking?" Will asked.

"Please, I need all the help I can get" Neville said.

"Well then let's go, the sooner we start searching for it the sooner we find it." Will said assuming a leadership role and giving a scared look at Serena. And with that said he left the compartment with the other two in search for the lost toad.

"You know he was really friendly for someone like him." Ron said.

"What do you mean for someone like him?" Harry asked.

"Well he is a celebrity, he is a legend, he is the protagonist of a story we all grew up with." Ron said.

"And yet you do not droll over the ground he walks on" Harry couldn't help but notice.

"O don't let my attitude of indifference fool you, I was staring at his scar the whole time." Ron said.

"No you weren't, you were looking directly at him." Harry said. He would have known if what Ron said was true.

"Ok, ok, you got me, Mom told me to not look at him like that." Ron said embarrassed.

"And that's the reason why you didn't ask for an autograph?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's it and no other reason whatsoever." Ron said.

"Yea and I am king of England, was born yesterday, and own a dragon for a pet." Harry said sarcastically.

"I am serious, my mom can be really angry when I disobey her and believe me she has the worst of tempers." He said.

"You really are serious. Damn. If your mom can keep you like that when everybody else practically worship the ground he walks on I'll hate to see her angry." Harry said.

"You have no idea." Ron said.

"Well you know, before Will came and interrupted us you were explaining something about houses of the school and that they are family or something." Harry said.

"Yea, that, well Hogwarts has four houses. We get sorted there when we arrive. By what means? Well your guess is as good as mine. They are four on them. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is the house of the brave. It is the house of the noble of heart and courage. All my family has been in that one." Ron said.

"Well I don't really consider myself to be noble of heart, but yet again I do have courage." Harry said.

"Then we have Slytherin, for the ambitious and cunning. The Slytherin house has a tendency to produce dark wizards just so you know." Ron said.

"Doesn't matter, your skills don't make up how you are, your choices do." Harry said.

"That's a good line, who told you that?" Ron asked

"A friend." Was all Harry said.

"Then there is Hufflepuff, were the hard workers and loyal are. They often say that they are a bunch of misfits really. Even the sorting hat has said it how they "took the rest" that didn't get in the other houses." Ron said.

"Maybe because when they are always underestimated when they excel they always surprise." Harry said.

"I never thought of it that way, which always happen when I play chess. They are always overconfident that they are going against a child and then four moves after checkmate!" Ron said.

"You play chess?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am the best, but that's beside the point. Anyways than last is Ravenclaw, were all the smart people are. They mostly hang out in the library but I am pretty sure they don't always study. Can you imagine studying all the time? I'll go mad!" Ron said.

"Yes, and writing essays, who needs essays!" Harry said.

"Exactly we are here to learn magic not to write!" Ron said.

"And who needs to know the elemental laws of transfiguration?" Harry said. "You just need to know what can be transformed or not, there is no need to know all those funny names."

"Exactly, finally someone understands!" Ron said.

"Hey you know what will be funny?" Harry said.

"What?" He asked.

"That we both get sorted in Ravenclaw and never really studied and ace every test and homework!" Ron said.

"Yea that'll be really funny." Ron admitted.

"Can you imagine? The two laziest students of Hogwarts with horrible essays ace every final exam." Harry said.

"That'll be awesome, but you know what is more awesome than that?"

"No, what?" Harry asked.

"That at Hogwarts all the work we do during the year counts very little. Normally does who don't really do their work don't do well in the finals. So basically we could know everything by hand and not do all of the essays and homework!" Ron said

"You are right that is awesome." Harry said.

As soon as Harry said it the door slid open to reveal the trolley lady.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" she said.

And with does words Harry discovered the amazing world of sweat. He never really tasted even muggle sweats, so he was anxious to really understand why all children wanted so much.

Harry ended up paying for some chocolate frogs some Berti Bott's every flavor beans. He shared all of his candy with Ron who by the looks of it was as poor as him.

"So Harry, do you have any siblings?" Ron asked.

"No, I am an orphan." Harry said.

"Oh, I am sorry." Ron said.

"It's okay; I never really know them so I have nothing to grieve over." Harry said.

"Well, I have six siblings." Ron said.

"Six…" Harry said unable to comprehend even the idea of having more than 3.

"Yea, I have two brothers out of Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie. Bill works for Gringotts as a curse breaker in Egypt and Charlie is a dragon keeper in Romania."

"Wow, are all wizarding jobs as cool as that? Harry asked.

"I wish it was like that. Normally they are boring as hell. My brothers, well they like adventure."

"I notice, so any more brothers?" Harry asked.

"Well there's Fred and George, they are twins actually and they are pranksters, they like to blow stuff up." He said.

"Really, are they red-haired two right?" Harry said.

"You will know them when you see them. If you don't recognize them something ought to be wrong with your eyes." Ron said.

"So only have brothers?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly. There's Ginny, my little sister and is going to start Hogwarts next year. But still having all this brothers is highly overrated." Ron said.

"And why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Because everything you can do someone has already done it. Look, if I become a perfect or head boy I get no recognition because Bill and Percy had already done it, if I play quidditch I get no honor because Charlie was quidditch captain, and if I just want a laugh I am no match for the twins."

"Hey no need to be that hopeless. It could be worse you know." Harry said.

"Yea, how's that?" Ron asked.

"You could be me." Harry simply said.

"Sorry about that I tend to rant about things, hey wait! Yea that's it!"

"What's it what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I know how to make a name for myself!" Ron said.

"And how's that?" Harry asked.

"You'll just wait and see."

Harry and Ron spend the rest of the trip talking about Ron's family and the Wizarding world in general. Harry read beforehand that quidditch was some sort of wizarding sport so he was not so confused when Ron mentioned that Charlie was once captain of the quidditch team. Ron did teach him the mechanics of the game as well as an introduction to the multiple teams the wizarding world had.

Minutes passed by minutes and hours by hours and there was no sign of Will returning. Harry and Ron decided not to worry for him. He was after all a celebrity and was with two friends of his. So they continued talking about Hogwarts and other stuff of interest. Then after 9 hours of nonstop travelling the train stopped.

Harry and Ron changed into their Hogwarts robes and got out of the train.

Upon getting out of the train they saw a giant of a man that shouted above the sea of students.

"First years follow me" the giant of a man said. And Harry and Ron followed him. The man led them and to some kind of boathouse and got them into little boats. "No more than four per boat" he said.

So Harry and Ron got in a boat with Will, who they found some time later, and Hermione, who was the bushy haired girl with the large front teeth. They traveled in groups trough the lake. After some minutes Harry saw through the darkness a big castle that could only be Hogwarts. Hogwarts was magnificent. It had a welcoming aura about it. There was something in this castle that made Harry felt as if he was at home.

"_I told you it was amazing" _Serena told him.

"I know, I can't believe how right you were." He responded quickly and under his breath.

Soon they were at the entrance hall being greeted by Professor McGonagall, who told them all of the procedure of the sorting which was decided by a hat. They opened the doors to the great hall and the sight of it amazed Harry. It was big. Too big. Too big that the sky could be seen with no sign of a room, but Harry was sure it had to be an enchantment or something. The hall was grand and had a medieval aura about it.

Soon they were in line at the front of the entire school with Professor McGonagall about to start the sorting.

"Harry" was all she said.

And then the murmurs had to happen. Having a child without his last name being known in Hogwarts was never heard before. So naturally many people began to whisper.

"_Don't be afraid, you are who you are and no hat is going to tell you otherwise"_ Serena told him. And so, with courage from within, he stepped forward and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Hmm difficult, very difficult. Mr. Harry you are quite a specimen." _A voice at the back of his head spoke.

"_Plenty of courage I see, lot of recklessness of a Gryffindor, and the ambition and cunning of a Slytherin. And loyal to your serpent, yes you cannot hide that from me. I know of your young teacher, but do not worry, your secret is safe with me. I have to admit I am at a loss at were to put you, in all of my years at sorting I have never came along such a student so suited for all the four houses. Where would you like to be Mr. Harry._

"Where I would learn more." Harry responded.

"_Spoken like a true Raven. That's good, you will be glad to have chosen RAVENCLAW!"_

The last part he heard in a shout and was surprised when the hat did actually shouted his house. He went to the Ravenclaw table and separated a seat. One could hope that his friend from the train could get into Ravenclaw, but he was as unRavenclaw as it could get. Well one could not help but hope.

He saw both Hermione and Will get sorted in Gryffindor. At Will's sorting a loud chant came from the Gryffindor table. He now saw what Ron Weasley said about recognizing the twins. They were very nearly identical in every way and did certainly make it clear that they were pranksters. They were the ones chanting the loudest with chants of "We Got Potter" all the way till Will sat down.

And then it was Ron's turn.

Ron Weasely was very nervous at this point, and now doubted the outcome of his plan to make a name for himself. Every Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, all of them, not a single non Gryffindor. And he was angry at it. He wanted to be different, he wanted to be a variable and with his friend form the train's help, he was confident he will achieve it.

His name was called. He sat down in the chair. And the hat was on him.

"_Hmm, what an interesting mind you have Mr. Weasley. Hmm courage and noble heart you have but that doesn't attracts you, you lack ambition and cunning for a Slytherin, you are loyal and would be a great Hufflepuff." _

"Not Hufflepuff, not there, you know where I want to go, I want to be different. I am smart I'll prove it, just give me a chance. I know how to play chess; I-I-I am a strategist. I know I am lazy but I am smart in my own way. I study what I like. Please don't deny me this chance." Ron pleaded

"_Very well, I wish you the best of luck Ron Weasley in RAVENCLAW!"_

And then the Great Hall stood in absolute silence unable to comprehend what had just happened.


	6. On Reactions of an Old Man

**Sorry for the long wait. Had to have family time during the holidays. I will try to answer most of the questions made with this chapter. Hope that this clear doubts. Also if you find anything to be improve let me know. I'll appreciate the help. **

On Reactions of an Old Man

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard. He was a good wizard, at least according to him. He was an old wise and grand old wizard. He was tall, and was as any old wise wizard was to be. He had a traditional white beard that had become a symbol of age, experience, and wisdom. He had silver robes that spoke of his greatness and had those grandfather eyes that made any wizard or witch feel safe.

But, Albus Dumbledore was to be anything but safe. His manipulations and cunning has made him grandmaster of the theater of life. He amused himself that he was just playing a very interesting game of chess between himself and his former student. Albus remembered young Tom Riddle. Young and energetic was he. Always reckless and ambitious he was, and it was his downfall. He and Tom were once good friends until Tom became mad with power, always wanting more. He still remembers the duel that started the war. His duel with his former student turned dark.

But that matter was of no importance of him at the moment as he stood in horror of what just had transpired in the great hall of Hogwarts. This one flaw in his perfect plan had just happen. Young Harry was alive and well. Safe inside the walls of Hogwarts. The one thing that he could not allow to happen had happen. And it was his entire fault.

The story of this grand plan that this grand headmaster had orchestrated had started on a stormy night inside the Hog's Head as he interviewed a future Divination teacher of the name of Sybill Patricia Trelawney. And to his great surprise he was welcomed with a prophecy that went as follows:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

And his world came crashing down. A prophecy! A prophecy of all things! Now he had to deal with the demands of magic. And to his great dismay he heard the unmistakable crack of an apperation. He knew the prophecy was compromised. And speaking of the prophecy he knew of only two families that could fit that criteria. They were the Longbottoms and the Potters.

He remembered his decision not to inform both families, for if they knew they would protect their families to the teeth and he could not allow it to happen. So thanks to his inaction the dark lord found the Potters first. He defeated James and Lily Potter. Their duel was one of leyends. Not even Dumbledore's duel with the dark lord Ginderwald could compare to its magnitude.

After hours, the duel was over, and Voldemort, the dark lord that had killed the men that Tom Riddle once was, won. The Potters were defeated and on the floor panting for breath. And Albus Dumbledore was there. He put alarms in Godric's Hollow to alert him of any intrusion. And he was there invisible. And he heard the whole thing.

"A good fight you both had made, I am impressed" Voldemort had said .

"Spare me your speech, get this over with and kill me now unless you do not have the will to finish your fight." James had said. Holding his unconscious wife in his hands as well as their broken wands.

"Oh, but I do not see a reason to do that." Voldemort had said.

"You shameful bastard! You have no honor!" James had said.

"Oh but I forgot, I remember now, you Potters with your idiotic sense of honor. You always with your desire to die in battle. Oh but you won't get your dream death Potter. I am going to make you suffer a fate worse than death in your eyes. I am going to let you live." Voldemort said.

"You really will?" James asked unable to believe. This was too good to be true.

"Just long enough to see me kill your sons of course." Voldemort said and laughed an evil , maniacal laugh.

"No, anything but that, I'll stop you!" James said. And with a strength unlike anything he had ever made stood up and attacked Voldemort. A blue-like aura surrounded him like a second skin. And a second duel began. More epic than anything ever seen before. Then Voldemort made something unlike he had ever taught him. A red-like aura surrounded him and before long they both stroked lighting.

Blue lightning flowed through James Potter's fingertips, and red flowed through Voldemort's. They began jumping from piles of rumble to others with inhuman speed and agility as they fought with magic never before seen by Dumbledore. The area was destroyed beyond recognition. But James efforts were futile. He may had been a match for Voldemort for a few moments. But Voldemort was cunning and sneaky and was the most dishonorable person imaginable. He aimed and fired at Lily.

James saw his plan and put himself in front of her. He received the lightning himself and fell to his knee, defeated but still conscious.

"I have no idea you had the power of serpent lords Potter. You are full of surprises Potter. Tell me how did you know of this power?" Voldemort asked.

"Were you so arrogant to believe that only serpent lords were the only ones to have that power?" James asked.

"But it's impossible, Nagini told me that art was all but forgotten and only serpent lords knew it." Voldemort said frightened.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out!" James said to him.

"You will tell me your secret before you die. But today you are not to die. Your son is." He said.

" No not Harry, not Will!" He shouted desperately.

Voldemort cast a blinding curse on Potter, blinding his eyes. He couldn't afford any other mistakes. Making him blind for a short while would make him harmless but Voldemort could still hear his cries for his children.

Then a boulder came crashing down in front of Dumbledore, effectively cutting him off from view, who was watching the whole thing waiting for the dark lord's downfall.

"Voldemort just laughed at his enemy as he leveled his wand and shouted the words that James Potter hoped would never hear shouted at one of his children. "Avada Kedavra!"

Followed by a long echoed "NOOOOOOO!" by James Potter.

Then the incredible happened, and another "NOOOO" was heard but not by James Potter, but by Voldemort himself, followed by a giant explosion.

Dumbledore decided he had enough of waiting and used his wand to silently cast the boulder out of the way.

"What happen! Lily, Lily, please wake up!" James said to Lily now on his arms again. He might had lost one of his children, he was not going to let her go ever again.

Dumbledore silently stupefied the man as he joined his wife in unconsciousness. And now Dumbledore began to think.

Voldemort has been vanquished, just as the prophecy had said. But what about he, marking down his equal. Maybe he marked down James as his equal for he surly was the closest to being able to defeat him. No, no, no the prophecy refers to his son. Now he went to the two cribs, and to his surprise both were alive! "Impossible" he muttered. One of them had survived the killing curse!

This was unthinkable, unexplainable, and as fate would have it, it had happen.

"Now what!" he thought.

One of them has to be the one the prophecy refers to. He examined both of them carefully from head to toe. One of them had red hair and had an X shaped scar on his forehead. The other had black raven hair and green emerald eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He decided that Will was the one of the prophecy since "X" marks the spot.

But what to do with the other? He couldn't stay with his family; he was going to influence his brother and him, Albus Dumbledore greatest chess player of real life chess wasn't going to let a young boy influence his pawn. So he took Harry out of his crib and apperated out of there.

He apperated to the worst part of all England. A place where he would surely starve within the week. He still thought of himself as a light wizard and thus, he found himself unable to kill the child outright. So he decided that Harry Potter must disappear. He put a spell of his own creation on Harry that made him forget his identity and any memories of his family and putted Harry on the ground of the street of Rottenroad drive and vanished away completely unaware of the giant mistake he made. He apperated back to Godric's Hollow or what remained of it and awoke James and Lily. He told them that he arrived as soon as he heard about the dark lord going to Godric's Hollow.

He told them that Will survived the killing curse, that Voldemort's gone for good and Harry disappeared by some strange reason. The Potters didn't believe him about Harry and had foolhardily looked for him everywhere. They were so close to investigating Rottenroad that he had to make enchantments to make sure they didn't find him. The muggles that lived there often described the place as "as if it were suspended from time and space as if by magic", he laughed at those street myths.

And that's the reason Rottenroad drive never got better. They were isolated from the rest of the world. And Albus Dumbledore was responsible for it. Tens and hundreds of children starved to death because of his magic. So that is how Albus Dumbledore created a hell on earth. One that Harry Potter had to endure.

And now his mistake came back to haunt him. Harry came and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He knew who he was, he recognized his magical signature, an art only he himself knew. He also saw his snake companion who was attached to his left arm. And remembered Tom Riddle who also had a snake companion, and immediately formed the wrong conclusion that Harry was just like Tom. He had to be wary of him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his hair. It was wild at the front and had it mullet style. A big chunk of hair he had at the back and his stance where so unlike James that you could never really tell they were related. Perhaps distantly and of course those notice-me-not charms of the Headmaster also did help.

He was also glad that he was not in the same house as Will. That meant that they will not spend a lot of time near each other. Giving him more time to influence Will. Ever since he told the Potters about Harry's death, or as the Potters called disappearance, he was not welcome at their home. He also lied about Voldemort gone for good since he suspected that he had horocruxes, which were objects that contained part of a wizards soul that anchors them to the physical world. He suspected that Will had a piece of Voldemort's soul.

And thanks to this suspicion he had to prepare Will to go like a lamb to a slaughter. He couldn't tell the Potters that Voldemort was still there, just bidding his time. He needed him untrained. But he had underestimated James Potter's precaution. He had spied on them. And he had trained Will like no other wizard before. He had him trained with a sword and wand. He had him trained in honor and Chivalry. James was proud to have such a knight by his side.

And so Dumbledore's plan had failed on him being defenseless. But maybe he could use his chivalry to his advantage and use his honor, to which Dumbledore thought of it as being dumb and reckless, for his own ends. Maybe he could use it to get Will into a guilt trip and get him to self-sacrifice him. Yes, that would do nicely. He just needed to watch out for Harry. The sorting of Ron Weasley had remained him too much of Sirius Black's sorting.

Harry Potter was very like his dad. He had the art of honor and chivalry grained into him. But he was a little different. He was also cunning, he knew it how? He didn't know. He saw it in his eyes. Still both were dangerous and were a force to be reckoned with.

If only he knew that in seven years he would be fighting alongside his dad, with the same magic James used against Lord Voldemort, and slaying death eaters in a futile suicide mission. Oh, if only the old fool knew.

Ron Weasley was a happy wizard as he made himself way to the Ravenclaw table to a stunned Harry.

"You seriously thought I was going to be sorted like all my family" he said while laughing. "I know that I may be a Weasley and we all are sorted into Gryffindor, but you seriously have need to have your head examined if you thing I was going to abandon by first friend." He said happily. Harry joined the laughter happy to know that he had his first apprentice and friend. He didn't know that by the end of the year a thousand lives would have been slayed by them two. If he would have, he would have laughed.


	7. On Ron Weasley

**Hi. Had a very busy month. I wrote at least 3 different versions of this. I would appreciate any critisim made for this. This fiction, specially this chapter, is heavily influenced by knights of the old republic. On a side note. I hope some of you have noticed the absence of a school of magic from the elder scrolls series. That school of magic will have a vital role in this fiction and specially on the development of Ron Weasley. Thank you for everything!**

On Ron Weasley

The next day at Hogwarts was a day full of exited children and teens. All except for two of them. Harry woke up that morning. He took a look at his surroundings and smiled was he saw the bronze and blue decorations.

Ron was also there, he was currently waking up. Soon both of them proceeded to get ready for the day.

Ron didn't have a restful sleep. He rarely did. Nightmares of sharp pincers, of eight black eyes, of hairy black legs plagued his mind. His nightmares were all different, but always the same. Different locations, occasion, different things would be happening. And they all ended the same.

They all ended with a huge spider decimating his body beyond recognition. He still remember the pain of every bite of every pincer. He still remembers how his small four years old body was held closely by the sharp hairy black legs. He still remembers the horror of seeing the unnatural spider eyes.

Ron unconsciously reached for his scars.

Ron Weasley didn't have his nightmares just for his unnatural fear of spiders. No, Ron's nightmares are a result of scars made. Scars that still run deep.

Ron had scars all around his torso and arm. This is way he never took off his shirt or why he always had a sweeter or long shirt to cover up his arms. The reason for his scars was an unfortunate encounter with a huge spider in his infancy.

He was deeply scarred and lucky to be alive. He got lots of Acromantula's venom in his blood. His blood somehow fused with the venom. Something that had only happened to exceptionally powerful wizards. Unknown to even the healers that cured Ron, or even Ron himself didn't knew that his magical core had dramatically increased.

Still this is not the last of the consequences of that incident.

Every time at the end of the nightmare he would be laying down on a cold dark floor, wimping and crying. And suddenly, out of the blue. He would hear laughter. Laughter that was made by his mom. And his mom would suddenly appear and look at Ron with no pity, but with amusement.

"Did you really think I ever loved you?" she would ask in between laughs. "I've always wanted a daughter, not just another boy"." She would tell him.

And on and on she would continue telling him about her disappointment in him. She would insult him for hours and hours and only when Ron had enough or couldn't take no more he would wake up.

Normally he waked up screaming, but today it turned up not to be.

He saw Harry already awoken and petting his snake Serena, who he became acquainted after the opening feast.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was amazing. It was decorated with blue and bronze colors. To enter you have to stand outside of a statue. Then the statue would ask a question and only if the answer is correct would one be able to enter.

There are many rooms in the Ravenclaw tower. As a result of that there were only two persons per room. Harry and Ron took one of the rooms last night.

Harry and Ron where complete opposites and extremely similar at the same time. While Harry was small and skinny, Ron was broad and tall. While Harry preferred to read, Ron preferred action. While Harry was patient, Ron was restless.

But there was something that united these two heroes. They both knew how it felt to be abandoned.

Harry survived on the streets and Ron survived the tyranny of his mother and the multiple pranks of his twin brothers. Speaking of which, it was all thanks to the twins that Ron's torso was so brutally scared. It began as a prank.

They transformed Ron's Teddy bear into an acromantula. They found a spell in one of their dad's old transfiguration book.

Arthur Weasley was an expert in transfiguration. He took his classes in transfiguration very seriously. His knowledge in transfiguration were leyendary.

People expected great things from him. But then something happened. Something in between his experiments made him give up on them.

Nobody knows exactly what happened to him.

He abandoned his asspirations for transfiguration and chose to live a quiet life. He married Molly Prewett and focused his attention to muggles. He became the head of the least important department of the ministry of magic. But what nobody knew, not even his family, nobody knew about all his transfiguration notes that he made.

He made a secret room, deep inside the borrow, where he organized and hid all of his work. His notes, if made publish, would revolutionize the world of transfiguration forever.

But Arthur Weasley chose not to.

The world was not ready for such a discovery. And he deeply feared that if the dark lord ever discovered that such power existed… He chose not to even think about it. If the dark lord got his hands on this the war would be over. The dark side would twist his discoveries and make a hell on earth. This discoveries would help the dark side more than the light.

He only forgot one little thing…

He forgot the spell that put him on his quest of knowledge. He forgot the spell. It was a spell he wrote in his sixth year spellbook.

That spell book had the misfortune of being found by the twins. You know the rest of the story.

Harry and Ron went to their classes. It was there were Ron hit a brick wall in magic.

They were having a transfiguration class with the hufflepuffs. Professor McGonagall had already them a warning about using transfiguration for amusement and its consequences. She then gave them all matchsticks and order them to convert them to needles.

Harry managed to do it first thanks to his knowledge of alteration.

Ron… Ron just couldn't do it. He tried and tried, but never could.

In the end he was assigned extra practice as homework. After that they had charms and defense against the dark arts. Of which the latter turned out to be a disappointment.

History of Magic was a total and complete waste of time. The professor was a ghost and boring as the most monotonous of speakers who rambled about the goblin wars who had little to no significance.

At the end of the day Ron refuse to go down to the great hall for dinner.

"Harry, I am not going for dinner, I am going to an unused classroom my brother Charlie told me about, for practice." Ron said as he moved away from the Great Hall.

Harry followed him with Serena still hidden in his robes. One can never be too cautious.

They arrived at one of the numerous unused classrooms of the school.

"Harry, I need your help." Ron said.

"With what?" Harry asked.

Serena slid out of his robes.

"You are good at magic, too good, and I have the feeling that you know more than you let us on. I'm rambling a lot so I'll cut this short." He said. He took a deep breath.

"I need you to help and teach me magic." He said.

"_Help him", Serena said. "Help him be strong, A Serpent Lord isn't a lord without allies, and his scent… it is different. There is something to it that I just can't identify it."_

Harry was unsure. While Serena's advice was always nearly right, she was still prone to mistakes. In the end he made a decision.

"I will teach you magic, way more than what you asked." Harry said unsure even still.

"I don't care, I just want to learn magic and not like a squib' Ron said.

"Then let me ask you a question." Harry said.

"Ask away then." Ron responded.

"What is the music of life?" Harry asked. It was a question Serena once asked him some months ago. He answered correctly, for he knew the full weight of the question, and he was positive, no sure, that Ron will not answer correctly, or at the very least not the answer he would be looking for.

"Silence" was all Ron said.

His mask of a humorous happy boy fell to the ground to never be worn again, and replaced by his true self. A dark and strong man that came to be that day seven years ago.

"How do you know" Harry asked surprised at his knowledge. He knew something was wrong with Ron ever since they met Will at the train.

"Not all of us had a dream childhood. My mother wanted a daughter. She wanted a daughter so much that she had me and all of my brothers and didn't stop until she had my sister Ginny." He said.

"She was so overjoyed about having a daughter that I was pretty much ignored . My dad worked full time and Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts for most of my childhood. "

"And there was the spider incident. It started as a prank from my twins." Ron told him. He took a deep breath and a moment to collect himself as he began to tell the story that still plagued his nightmares. He didn't know what was making him make tell Harry all of his secrets. The only thing that he was sure of was that Harry was his friend. Perhaps his only one.

"Fred and George found one of my dad's old spellbooks. They figured out that turning my teddy bear into a acromantula would make a good show…"

"Wait a second! How can that be possible!" Harry interrupted. "That violates almost all the essential laws of transfiguration. How is it possible to transform something to create life!" Harry said.

"I know, it caused quite a scene when Fred and George explained. Nobody knows how it happened, well maybe my dad. He was apparently a transfiguration expert. Anyways te teddy bear transformed into a acromantula and almost tore me apart."

"I was able to run out of the house. Fred and George were too little to help me so they went to the floo to get help. My mother was out at Diagon Ally."

"While they were getting help, the acromantula viciously attacked my. For some reason the acromantula focused on my torso leaving my face intact. The rest of my body wasn't so lucky."

"So that's the reason nobody has seen your arms." Harry said.

"Right. Well after about two minutes it apparently got bored and left me to die. I was alone, truly and utterly alone. It was then that I realize that it was all an illusion. Horrible thoughts and images filled my mind. At the time I thought I was going mad."

"Then realizations hit me, one after the other. I realize that the love my mother had for me wasn't like the one she had for my brothers" Ron said.

"And there I realized why. It wasn't just that my mom wanted a daughter, I realize it was something else."

Now here is the heart of the problem Harry thought.

"I remember that on everybody's birthday we had a big party and the days were full of joy. My birthday, on the other hand, was different."

"They all started the same. We had a small celebration with a cake and everything. But there was something else. I didn't remember my mom being happy or laughing."

"Then I remembered. Every afternoon on my birthday my parents would go the graveyard."

"Once I followed them. What I discovered still haunts me. It was unlike everything I was imagining"

"I was born on the day my uncles died."

"Then 5 or 6 days later I was on the floor greatly wounded when I realize the true meaning of the events that I've been witness to. I realize that living a happy life is overated. It is obvious that I was not meant to have a happy life."

"I realize that happiness and joy are just an illusion. Temporary noise that was meant to fill in the gap. That is the music of life, Silence."

"Secrets, grudges, mourning, assassinations, all are done in silence. That is the only thing that matters. All else is just that, a passing thing that won't last. Like my childhood. In the end we will all be like I am. On the floor waiting for death and all the happiness that they felt will not save them from the fate of death."

"Congratulations" Harry said.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"You've passed the test. But before I've star, you need to know that I do not only use light magic." Harry said.

"Believe me Harry, if I thought you've only used light magic I wouldn't have asked." Ron responded.

"Very well. Then close your eyes." Harry commanded.

Ron did as he was told.

"Imagine the fields of the Borrow, imagine a cold breeze as it moves across the countryside."

Ron did as he said. He could feel a blue-ish thing in his mind.

"Imagine the graveyard were your uncles are buried, all their dreams unfulfilled." He stopped for a moment.

"See the Hogwarts Express as it is heading back to King Cross station. Feel its corridors as the echoes of exited students linger still."

The blue-ish energy in Ron's vision was increasing making him feel alive. Magic was going through him from both his core and from around. Concentrating on him, waiting for his command.

"See this castle, filled with students exited in their classes. See this castle's history. Feel its walls and of the echoes of the blood that had been shed throughout the centuries."

By now the blue-ish energy has filled his vision. He could see everything without his eyes.

"At last Ron, Awaken." Was all Harry said.

Ron's power exploded in his vision. He could feel the mood of the students.

The first thing he thought of was fire. That was all that he needed.

Fire erupted in his hands. He saw the blackboard of the classroom they were in. He took aim and unleash a full spray of fire worthy of a military flamethrower.

The blackboard was decimated.

Ron was smiling at having just discovered his signature spell.


	8. Of Progress and Battles

**After the end of Chapter Seven I lost all inspiration for a big while. I have only rediscovered the passion of writing. And to those who waited for a very long time for an upload. I am deeply sorry. I lost a good deal of inspiration. But I am doing my best to continue this story and beyond. I am open to suggestions. Also (Spoiler Alert) my second attempt at action is explored in this chapter, please let me know on any areas to improve, or if it was enjoyable. Thank you and enjoy.**

Of Progress and Battles

As with all stories of boys who turn into men, time passes. In the story of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley time had a curious effect. Their training, as time passed on, was the stuff of myth and legend, as it was too hard and difficult for a pair of 11 year old's to endure.

They started with very simple exercises and drills as they were instructed by Serena at one of the multiple abandoned classrooms that Hogwarts offered.

Ron was without a doubt the one that worked the most, the hardest, and the one that suffered the most pain...

"Come on Ron, another one!" Harry shouted to him as he looked upon the defeated body of his partner.

"Harry... it is... too much" Ron all but begged.

"Was it too much for your brothers when they set that spider on you" He said, "Was it too much when your brothers bullied you unchecked, was it too much for you to be neglected by your mother and only honored by your father when he could." Harry said

"No, it never was enough" Ron realized, "It was never enough"

Ron was never a stranger to pain, he had experience it early and was used to it, but he was not used to self inflicted pain as what he was doing right now.

With tremendous strain on his will and whatever power drove him then, he pushed himself up to perform the pushup he was trying to do. He could literary feel the weight of the two magical bricks that were on his back. And as soon as he finally pushed up, he went down without his chest touching the floor in order to make another one.

Ron Weasley used to be complacent with pain, sometimes even embraced it, now he was a master of pain. To Ron, pain was adrenalin, pain was euphoric, pain gave you power to do things that most muggles and wizard would consider impossible. Pain, Ron would later discover, is an enormous source of magical energy, that when directly harness, could increase a wizard power almost ten-fold.

This made Ron a very powerful wizard as the more damage he takes, the more dangerous he became. But that my friends is a story for another time.

"_Good" _Serena said, "_Make him work for his achievements, the more pain he has the more powerful he will become"_

"Hey I heard that" Ron said. Over the passing of the months Ron had grown accustomed to Serena and had come to have a basic understanding of parseltounge, and even though he is not capable of speaking it himself, he is able to have a basic understanding of the words spoken. Both Serena and Harry are confident that, with more practice and time, he would be able to become a full parseltounge, and may be able to use parsel-magic, a branch of magic long forgotten that only Harry Potter, and perhaps Tom Riddle, are able to use.

Ron's destiny looked very promising, as with Harry, he is destined for greatness. But no story of Heroes are accomplished alone. Another set, or rather "Trio" of Heroes had made themselves known throughout Hogwarts. They will be called the Golden- Trio in the future by the rest of the Hogwarts staff and students and will be revered and celebrated for their accomplishments, for most of the time anyway.

The two groups of heroes path's crossed a few many times, one of them incredibly crucial as it altered the life of more than one...

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was a bright student, one of the brightest the house of Griffindor had ever had. But with this great gift, she also had major setbacks. One of the major ones involved bulling as she only had two real friends, William Potter and Neville Longbottom. They were incredible friends, but they were not near her enough of the time as they had other friends to pass the time with.<p>

One particular case of bulling got incredibly bad and offensive by a comment of the Slytherin Draco Malfoy that drove Hermione to tears. She ran to the girls bathroom during the Halloween feast.

The Halloween feast was in full swing when Hermione arrived to the bathroom. Sweets and treats filled the awsome tables of Hogwarts. The mood was incredibly happy and filled with ecstasy as children enjoyed their childhood and young adults who while not children anymore, were sure reminiscent of their own Halloween celebrations.

Only 3 students were missing from such celebrations as one was currently crying in a bathroom, and the other two were delving deep into magic that such a childish event as Halloween were well below their priority list...

"Remember Ron, you must concentrate on your surroundings" Harry instructed his friend.

"_He will not be able to, he is too headstrong to achieve full magic sentinece" Ser__e__na argued_

"Have some faith in him, I used to have problems doing it too." Harry countered.

"_Yes but you are destined to be a Serpent Lord, he is just an ally, with no destiny but his own." Ser__e__na said_

"Exactly, if he can will himself to do it he will, I have faith in him, he will not disappoint." Harry said.

Ron was in a state that could only be describe using words yet to be thought of. He was making an attempt to fuse with magic. Something he had tried time and time again through countless meditating sessions, only this time, it looked like he might have succeeded.

He sensed the room he was in as well as both Harry and Serena's life force. Then the blue-like vision expanded to the whole hallway, the wing, and eventually the whole castle.

He sensed the Great Hall, how majestic and awesome it looked with all the Hogwarts decorations in it. The thoughts of the numerous students circled on Ron's head. They were nauseating, so he decided to stay away from them for the time being. Being around them where enough to cause a headache that would last for at least a week.

Then something unexpected happen a professor came through the doors and into the Great Hall panting and sweating like he were running for something. There was something odd about him. Ron couldn't help but feel uneasy as he sensed him from his meditating position.

And then sudden chaos, only to be silenced by some words of the Headmaster.

Two things were clear to Ron Weasley after this series of events.

1.- Something came into the school and is running freely inside the castle.

2.- The students are going to their common rooms, meaning the crisis will solve itself on its own.

But then, as if destiny called for him, he sensed a girl in a bathroom who probably had no idea of the danger inside the castle.

And then he sensed it, a mountain troll walking through a hallway, and if it maintained its current path it will enter the bathroom the girl was using.

Ron did not hesitate for a second, he woke up from his meditation and sprinted out of the room leaving his partner and mentor behind.

He went running as if his life depended on it, but there was something off about this... shit he was still blindfolded his entire front face was covered in a blank cloth when he was meditating. It is this time when he realized he was still using his magic vision.

When he arrived to the bathroom, it was almost completely destroyed, with a troll about to deliver a strike with his club to a cornered Hermione.

"Hey brute-head! Deal with someone your own size!" He yelled as he prepared a pretty powerful fireball.

The troll ignored his remarks as he made his strike towards the girl.

FLUSHH! A fireball slammed against the brute head as the troll missed the girl by some centimeters. Hermione flied through the air as the force of the club was enough to send her flying. She landed near some rubble where she hit her head with the floor making her go unconscious, but not before making a quick glance towards her soon will be savior...

Now the troll had his full attention to Ron who stood ready for a fight of magic versus brute force. The troll prepared his weapon and rushed towards a combat ready Ron Weasley, youngest of the Weasley brothers.

As the Troll approached Ron's reflexes kicked in, he prepared and fired his two handed flamethrower spell as the troll rushed and at the last second dived out of the way.

CLASHHH! The Troll slammed straight into the rock solid wall of the bathroom, making a huge dent in it.

The troll stumble for a bit, but he seemed relatively unharmed, almost as good as when he started.

Ron knew he was in deep trouble too, if he didn't improvise the troll would get him sooner or later, his magicka reserves will run out soon if he didn't find something more effective.

The troll rushed again, this time more furious than before. This time Ron was willing to try something different. He fired two lightning spells from his two hands. Massive lightning erupted that stopped the troll in his tracks. Lightning filled the room as Ron tried to stand his ground as the troll furiously tried to reach him. A stalemate was occurring, one that would benefit both parties.

On one hand, the Troll was at least, partially susceptible to lightning, a possible weakness, while Ron was quickly running out of magicka to use, and his previous training had his stamina drained.

After a quick decision made by Ron, he let go of his lightning making the troll use his forward momentum against him as Ron dived out of the way as the Troll hit the wall... went through the wall and into a classroom that was next door to the bathroom.

Ron, driven by the heat of the battle followed the troll into the next room. As soon as he got in the classroom a rock disintegrated near him as it hit the floor. He was sent flying back. He hit the wall and landed beaten by all accounts. The troll came to him crouching as he was greatly injured. He prepared to deal the final strike. He took position to deal the lasting blow to him and end him.

To Ron every fiber of his being was in pain, pain like he never felt before. But pain remained him, it remained him that he still had a battle to fight. He still had a will to fight, to kill. He might feel pain like no one will, but he had one thing normal muggles and wizards don't, a mastery of pain.

As the club came down upon him, time slowed down. Resolve filled his being as he lifted both his palms and made an instinct-driving "push spell" that was so powerful the troll got knocked over and fell to the floor. A sharp "Crack!" was heard as he broke his two powerful legs. He was not getting up anytime soon.

Then Ron got up. He levitated the troll's own club above his head and prepared to strike.

"Not so funny now that somebody those it to you now" Ron said to the troll as he had the life of the troll in his hands and with one fluid motion, he brought his hand down and smashed the troll's face with his own club. Blood sprayed throughout the bathroom as the epic battle came to an end.

Ron then went to the girl that he spent all this trouble rescuing. Hermione Granger, he remembered her from the train. He felt from the beginning that she was bossy as all hell and was sure way smarter than both Harry and he combined. When he saw her on the train she was ordinary, not unlike many other smart girls. But this Hermione looked anything but normal, with rubble and dust surrounding her, she looked anything but the image of a survivor.

As Ron looked at her he realized that there was some kind of beauty to her appearance. He immediately switched his thoughts to others as he realized how stupid those words sounded. "Maybe in another life" he said to himself as he turned away to get out of there before the teachers and headmaster arrives.

And so Ron slayed his first troll, and so finalized the first encounter between the golden trio, and the mysterious duo. Where one fights on the spotlight, one fought on the shadows, with no praise, no rewards, no recognition.


End file.
